Kitty's Secret
by talinsquall
Summary: Sephiroth learns that a good deed can be well rewarding. Sephiroth/Leon. Peripheral Zack/Cloud. Cid/Vin. Yaoi, OOC, Cross Dressing, Lemons, Cursing. Revised 7/16/09


A/N: **THE CRACK CONTINUES ! OOC MATEYS ! **After posting "A Misguided Courtship." I suddenly realized that I had completely left out the corset and garters Leon was supposed to be wearing! I'm rectifying this mistake with a vengeance. By the by, I'm still retiring Kitten Leon. I'm just going out with a bang. Poor Kitten. Vincent is Sephiroth's Daddy forever. Vincent Valentine and Zack Fair come from Final Fantasy 7. Revised 7/16/09 - Just fixed little things that irked me.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Sephiroth learns that a good deed can be well rewarding.

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon, Peripheral Zack/Cloud, Cid/Vin

Warnings: Yaoi, Cross-Dressing, SEX, OOC-Submissive-Kitten Leon, Surprised-Horny!-Ultra-Seme Sephiroth, Doting Daddy Vincent, Silent CID! And Cid-inspired Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Kitty's Secret**

XXX

Ever since returning from Darkness's Abyss, with father Vincent Valentine's help, a sane Sephiroth idled the days away mooning after a little lion named Leon, nee Squall Leonhart. He had first spied the reticent man a few days after his return. At first glance, his heretofore ice-cold heart melted, pumping Mako-infused hot blood throughout his confused body.

Leon had ventured out of his beloved Computer Room, at his adoptive father Cid's request; to meet the Missus, and perhaps gain a new big brother. His other adoptive brother-in-arms, Cloud Strife, now completely preoccupied with his newly reunited spouse Zack Fair.

Leon had been happy for Cloud, but had missed the sparring, and witty banter. He hoped, meeting Sephiroth, would help ease his deep hidden loneliness.

Instead of a big brother, to his horror, Leon inherited a seven-foot-tall, multi-winged stalker, with all the powers of a Demi-God.

With a yelp, and fleeting hug to Cid, Leon ran from the house, away from a former madman's lustful gaze, growling countenance, and grasping fingers.

XXX

With his new mate's sweet scent removed from enhanced senses, Sephiroth's tall form sagged in Vincent's loving iron hold. "Father, I do not understand. Hojo enabled me to have complete cellular control over my whole body. Even with Jenova's cursed influence, I have never lost such control. Father, I have need of your advice."

Releasing Sephiroth, Vincent gestured to a concerned Cid to resume drinking his tea. Sitting by his flustered son, a rare small smile lit his face. "Do not alarm yourself, Sephiroth. The emotions, which overcame you, are natural. You have discovered your true mate in Leon. Your body, at that moment, acknowledged the fact."

Sephiroth glared at the innocent teapot before him. Dour mood darkening with each tick of the clock's hands on the wall. "Father, I have no idea how to woo another being, much less a fragile one, like the Lion. My life's education consisted of death-dealing and destruction. I had been informed, from infancy onward, that a tool of War need not love to do its duty. If Zackary had not wiggled his way under my defenses, I would never have learned even the joy of friendship."

With Cid's dependable arm around his shoulders, Vincent petted Sephiroth's arm with his golden gauntlet. "I know all of what you speak, My Son. When the Captain first opened my coffin in Shinra Manor, my physical being also betrayed my psyche. My inborn stubbornness would not admit what my body knew to be true. If not for Cid's loving support, throughout our travels, I would have fought Nature's pull to the very end, bereft and alone. Do not allow this to happen, Sephiroth. Do not allow the ghosts of Hojo and Shinra to win."

Leaning to the side, Sephiroth rested a frustrated head against Vincent's shoulder. The golden gauntlet moved up to caress the saddened visage. "Hatred, Insanity, and Darkness ruled my being for so long. The Lion's brightness dazzles my eyes. His Light hurts me inside. How do I make the pain stop, Father?"

Resting his head against Sephiroth's, Vincent returned Cid's love-filled gaze. "You cannot halt Love's sweet pain, Sephiroth. You can only follow Leon's Light. Show him constant devotion. He shall bring you through the pain to the other side."

Sephiroth's frown neared almost to a pout. "Hmph. This emotion called Love cannot be that easy."

Joining hands, with a grinning Cid, under the tea-table, Vincent's smile reached red eyes. "Yes, Sephiroth. Love can."

XXX

A few days later, hoping to erase the negative first impression, Sephiroth did a rare favor for Cid. With his father's good wishes to bolster him, he set off to deliver a box meant for Leon, which had been picked up, via Gummi Ship, that very morning.

Homing in on Leon's Light, Sephiroth zeroed in on the Lion's location. With the powers of Darkness, he teleported to that very spot, in an instant.

Instead of the expected Computer Room, Sephiroth appeared in a bedroom, greeted by an alarming high shriek, and a small whoosh of wind. Masamune clutched in left hand, box held under the opposite arm, he swiveled in place. Every fiber of his enhanced being searching for danger, but finding none.

Masamune dissipating, Sephiroth edged towards the shaking window curtains, hiding a familiar form. "Leon? Do not fear. It's Sephiroth. I'm doing a favor for the Captain. He informed me a delivery came for you today. I arrived to give you the box, and apologize for my earlier actions. I promise you, I will do my very best never to lose control like that again."

Instead of coming out from behind the curtains, one naked arm appeared, finger pointing towards a nearby chair. "Th-th-that's nice. Um. Can you just leave it on the chair and go? That'd be great. Goodbye!"

With the sharp reply still echoing in the room, the arm disappeared back behind the curtain.

Placing the box on the chair, Sephiroth straightened up, directing a severe eye towards the covered Lion. The one thing he hated the most was duplicity. Leon hid for a reason, and he decided to find out the reason why.

Making sure the measured footsteps made noise, Sephiroth walked to the bedroom door. Standing near the entrance, he opened the door, and then closed it with a bang. He turned around and waited.

XXX

Hearing Sephiroth's departure, Leon exhaled a breath of relief. Rubbing shivering arms, he came out from behind the concealing window curtains. Hearing an audible gasp, he froze mid-step.

Frightened blue-grey eyes rose up to meet glow-in-the-dark, Mako-enhanced, electric blue ones. "Oh no! You're gone! You're not here! Gods! Let this be a nightmare!"

Turning to flee back behind the curtains, Leon found himself running in place. Looking down, horrified eyes found a leather covered arm holding him two feet above the ground. He lowered frantic hands to claw and beat the band of steel with his fists. "Let me go! Get out of my room! Go away!"

Smirking at Leon's attempts to escape, Sephiroth buried his nose in Leon's hair, inhaling the sweet scent found in the long locks. "Scratch all you like, Pretty Lion. Bat at me with your little paws. Now I have seen your beauty, in such a provocative way, you shall never be free of me."

Tears of frustration swimming in his vision, Leon's body hung limp in Sephiroth's hold. He covered a blushing face with his hands. "Don't lie to me! I know I'm disgusting. A perverted coward. Get your fill of insults and leave. I know you'll tell the rest of Radiant Garden. I'll leave a letter for Cid before I go."

Angered at the thought of his mate leaving him, disturbed by Leon's lack of self-esteem, Sephiroth sat on the bed. He embraced a sobbing Leon close on his lap. "You will never leave me, Mate. For your slanderous remarks to yourself, I see no reason. In this bed wear, I find you more beautiful than any woman in all the Worlds."

Risking Sephiroth's ire, Leon snorted. With a roll of bemused eyes, he ran one rough hand down the side of his ensemble. "I'm a man who enjoys wearing women's clothes, Sephiroth. Cloud told me you grew up in a lab. According to Zack, you comprehend a lot more about life than you let on. Even on your home planet, I know my personal kink would be frowned upon by society, like on my own World."

Turning to the side, a pondering Sephiroth laid Leon down on the bed. Sitting back up, he took a good look at what Leon had on. His discerning eyesight missing nothing.

Having decided his own fate, in spite of Sephiroth's words, Leon did not fight the viewing. Placing hands palms up, next to his shoulders, he looked away from Sephiroth. Sad eyes fixed on the far wall.

Pulling leather gloves off with sharp teeth, Sephiroth ran long fingers down Leon's body. The digits lingered over the interlaced gold ribbons, constricting the blue corset, which cinched Leon's waist tight. The color matching the Lion's eyes to perfection.

The left hand ran down one thigh high stocking, caressing the cornflower adorning the closing snap of the garter.

The right hand followed suit. The ending caress not halting at the garter; stopping instead to palm Leon's growing erection, encased inside the matching blue panties. The leaking tip peeking coy over the gold bow in the middle.

With the consuming heat flowing through his blood, Sephiroth raised his gaze to meet Leon's dismayed sorrowful one. His lust dimmed, in lieu of his Lion's grief. "You mistake my intentions, Little One. You are not an object of ridicule in my eyes, nor do I consider your beauty a temporary distraction for my lust; to be used once then discarded. I wish to marry you in front of the Gods and our family. My mate, in truth, for all of eternity."

"I spoke with Merlin, before teleporting here. He has a spell which will bind your soul to mine. You shall never be alone again. I understand if you refuse me. I was once the most evil of men. However, if you do not find me acceptable, I fear I will have to leave Radiant Garden, to travel the Darkness once more. My sanity would be worth nothing without your Light by my side."

Staring deep into Sephiroth's eyes, finding nothing but truth, Leon's sobs returned. This time with tears of happiness.

Sitting up, Leon flung his body into Sephiroth's relieved embrace. "Yes, Sephiroth. I'll marry you and be your mate. You can love me? Even like this?"

Rocking his love tight, Sephiroth ran large, possessive hands up-and-down Leon's silk-laden back. "From now on, I wish to see you only in clothing of this sort, or wearing nothing at all. If any being dares to upbraid you in public, the creature will deal with me. Fear not about the rest of our family. I know their love for you to be unshakable."

Peppering Sephiroth's face with kisses, Leon's blush returned. "Actually, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie already know. The girls took all my measurements, and get me the clothes, when they can."

Moving away from Sephiroth's warmth, Leon looked down to fumbling fingers in his lap. "In Port Royal, there's a special shop I visit with Aerith. All the lingerie and accessories are hand-made. The silk's obtained Special Order from the Land of Dragons. I like to visit and dream sometimes. However, one corset alone costs more than all of Cloud's tournament winnings combined. I could never hope to pay for one with my own. Phil never gave me a solo slot. He said my swordsmanship didn't have enough 'flash."

Sidling up to a purring Sephiroth, Leon rubbed his strong chest, like a kitten making muffins on a carpet. "You never knew, but I watched you all the time at the Coliseum. I would hide in the atrium, when your Round came up, and would leave when the turn ended. I don't mind that you never noticed me."

Purrs becoming louder, Sephiroth tore off his long leather coat, along with the inhibiting stomach armor. Grasping Leon's beaming face, he feasted on yearning lips. "I curse my past insanity and Darkness even more, for hiding you from my sight. So much time wasted, Love. You will be able to hide from me no longer."

Laying back on the bed, Leon made Sephiroth's lust rise to the boiling point, by stretching his body to the fullest. Long brown hair fanned, haloing a transcendent face. He held his arms open to the barely leashed beast above him. "All right, Sephiroth. I'm ready."

XXX

Sephiroth sat on the bed, naked, bare feet planted on the floor. Hips pumping a steady rhythm.

Sitting in Sephiroth's lap, trapped in an inescapable embrace, a moaning Leon wiggled and writhed. His body encased Sephiroth's erection to the root.

In the long mirror facing him, Leon viewed the sinful reflection of their coupling.

Corseted torso guided by Sephiroth's strong hands. Stocking-clad legs held slightly together by blue panties; which had been pulled down just enough, for penetration, and the freeing of Leon's dribbling erection.

Whenever a shy Leon attempted to veer his blushing countenance away from the view, Sephiroth would turn his head back towards the mirror. "See yourself like I see you, Pretty Lion. Never to be mistreated or slandered. My own Little One to be loved and cherished."

Reaching back with one arm, Leon grasped Sephiroth's head by the silvery mane. The other hand gripped a hip, attempting to hold on. Dilated eyes met Sephiroth's besotted gaze. "Cherished?"

Growling, Sephiroth nudged Leon's head to the side, burying his head in the crook of Leon's neck. "Yes, Leon. Cherished forever."

With the pledge ringing in Leon's ears, Sephiroth bit down on the juncture of his neck; deep enough to scar. At the same time, he twisted the hand which masturbated Leon's erection.

Tearing some of Sephiroth's hair out, Leon released a resounding scream. The pain of the bite intermingling with the pleasure of the orgasm. His confused psyche unable to decipher one from the other.

Licking hand clean of Leon's exhilarating release, Sephiroth grinned at the reflected sight of his mate, gasping with the throes of pleasure.

When Leon's head flopped back against his shoulder, Sephiroth felt his own need knocking at the door.

Wrapping one long arm around Leon's arms, trapping them against either side of his torso, Sephiroth wrapped the other arm under Leon's thighs, trapping Leon's knees against his own chest.

Having rolled up his Lion in a mewling, wiggling ball, Sephiroth centered himself. With a grunt, he rammed Leon's body back down onto his erection, angling Leon's body, so his girth would pound against Leon's prostate till the very end.

With no way to escape from the never-ending bliss, Leon's head lowered to his chest. Mouth emitting continuous moans of pleasure.

Sephiroth's ramming, of Leon's quivering body, lasted for another back-breaking ten minutes.

Leon screamed for a second time. The semen, from the orgasm, spurting over chest, stomach, and chin.

Feeling Leon's exhausted body sag to the side, Sephiroth allowed his body to release itself into Leon's choking canal.

Keeping Leon's backside rested against his own jolting hips, Sephiroth groaned, feeling Leon's body suck up his life's essence.

Moving backwards onto the bed, Sephiroth rolled on his side, bringing Leon with him. After a gentle pulling out, he rolled Leon to face him, running soothing hands over Leon's relaxed body.

Leon gazed at Sephiroth with tired, happy eyes. Hands massaging Sephiroth's strong shoulders. "I'm so happy, Sephiroth. I never dreamed I could be so happy."

Running a proprietary finger over the Mako-tinged bite mark on Leon's neck, Sephiroth leaned in to nibble on sweet lips. "I think I can make you happier, Pretty Lion."

Giving in to Sephiroth's kisses, Leon smiled with contentment. "How?"

Reclining on his back, Sephiroth stared up at the ceiling. He waited until Leon cuddled against his chest. "While fighting at the Coliseum, I did not have the mental faculties to ensure I received my rightful winnings. Thankfully, on my behalf, my father took care of everything. He collected all my purses and opened a savings account for me. I also have a standing open invitation to return to the Coliseum at any time. A whole Tournament awaits to be built around me."

Inching up, Leon met Sephiroth's amused gaze with a wide-eyed one. "What are you trying to tell me, Sephiroth?"

Raising his head, Sephiroth kissed the tip of Leon's nose. "How would you like everything inside that Port Royal lingerie shop to be your wedding present? Of course, this would be only the beginning. My mate deserves to have the best of everything."

Searching Sephiroth's eyes; once more finding the absolute truth, an ecstatic Leon embraced his mate. "I would love it, Sephiroth! Thank you! Thank you for making all my dreams come true!"

Purring with renewed lust, Sephiroth flipped them over, so a delighted Leon laid below him.

Lowering his head, Sephiroth initiated another round of loving, with deep, tonguing kisses. "My gifts do not come without a price, Pretty Lion. You have awakened the Beast inside of me. You must take responsibility."

Rolling constrictive panties down, Leon flipped them onto the floor. Smiling, he wrapped long legs around Sephiroth's waist, answering low growls with a submissive purr. "Don't worry about that. I'm the former Leader of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Responsibility's my middle name."


End file.
